Crazy Day
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One-shot sequel to Looking Back.Allie tells John that dealing with three kids is tough.He tells her it can't be that hard.So, she bets him that he can't handle all three at once.He says he can.Can he handle all three or will his wife have the last word?


This is a one shot sequel to Healing Scars, When the Past Haunts You and Looking Back.

Thanks to Queenofyourworld for the idea for this one. And thanks to her and RKOsgirl92 for always reading this series. You guys are awesome.

"I don't see what the big deal is." John Cena said to his wife of four years. She had been telling him about the trouble the kids had gotten into that day.

"The big deal is dealing with a six and half year old, a three and half year old and one year old is tough." Allie Cena replied to her husband. He made it seem that taking care of the three was so easy. "You have no idea what happens here each day. And today, Landon decided it was time to break the glasses in the china cabinet. "

"It can't be that hard." The twenty-three year old said to her. "Why would Landon break the glasses?"

"I have no idea. You really think it is not hard having them?" The forty year old said. She was eighteen years older than her husband. "Well, let's see how you as their father, deal with Landon, Payton and Mason."

"I'm sure I will do fine." He said very confidently. He was certain that he could handle all three kids. He had been working the last year as a psychologist at a new clinic that Kevin and Chris had opened. And dealing with the kids couldn't be harder than dealing with teens.

"Okay. I am taking tomorrow off from being a mom. I will go and spend the day by myself. You will watch the kids." She said wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. "Then you can tell me how easy it is to deal with the three of them."

"Deal." He said wrapping his around her waist and kissing her. "So, what do I get when I win?"

"If you win, you can have anything you want." She said to him. "But if I win, you have to clean the house every week for the next month." She said knowing he hated to clean.

"It's a deal." He replied to her. He knew this was going to be easy. It really couldn't be that hard to have all three.

"Okay." She said kissing him. "Now, the kids are waiting for you to tuck them in."

"I'm on my way." He said going upstairs.

"Oh, he has no idea what he is in for." Allie said out loud to herself. She knew this was one bet she was going to win against her husband.

The next day, she kissed Landon, their six and half year old son, Payton, their three and half year old daughter, and Mason, their one year old son, goodbye. She headed to do some shopping for a few hours.

"Have fun." She said kissing her husband goodbye.

"Okay, mommy is gone. What do you guys want to do?" John asked his kids once Allie left.

"Oh, let's color, daddy." Payton said excitedly before her brother could say anything.

"No, I want to play video games." Landon said glaring at his sister. She always wanted to color.

"How about we do both?" John asked them picking up Mason. "We will play video games and then color."

"Okay." Landon said mad. "I don't see why I have to color like a baby."

"It's not for babies." Payton said pushing her brother. "Daddy, tell meanie that coloring is not for babies."

"Coloring isn't for babies, Landon." John said. "Be nice to your sister."

"Fine." Landon said stomping toward the game room.

"Come on, baby girl. Let's go play." John said to his daughter.

They headed to the game room. They played video games and John had to referee between Landon and Payton who fought during the games. After the games, they colored for a little bit which Landon made it a point to color all over the walls of the play room. It was soon time for lunch.

"Okay, looks like mom left spaghetti for you kids." He said putting it on plates for them.

"Yay! Mommy knows what we like." Landon said sitting down. "We love spaghetti except for Mason who is a stinky baby."

"Landon, don't call your brother names." John said to him. Landon was trying his patience today.

"Fine." Landon said eating.

John fed Mason some baby food while Landon and Payton were eating the spaghetti. He had turned away for a minute when the two started throwing spaghetti at each other.

"Take that you baby." Landon said throwing spaghetti at his sister.

"Take that, you big meanie." Payton said throwing some back. "You suck, Landon."

"You suck more, Payton." Landon said.

"Guys, stop saying each other sucks." John said turning away and finding spaghetti all over everything. "What did you do?"

"Landon started it." Payton said pointing a finger at her brother.

"No, Payton did." Landon said back.

"No, you did." Payton said.

"Enough. Go get cleaned up." He said to them.

Once they were upstairs, he cleaned up Mason and put him down for his nap. He then went to check on Payton and Landon.

"I told you to clean up not make another mess." He said walking into the bathroom and finding soap everywhere. If he didn't know better, he would swear that Allie paid them to be extra bad.

"Sorry, daddy." Payton said.

"Okay, it is nap time for you guys." He said taking a towel and cleaning them up.

"I don't want a nap." Landon said.

"Don't you normally take a nap?" John asked him.

"No, naps are for babies like Payton and Mason." Landon replied.

"I am not a baby!" Payton yelled and stomped her feet. "Tell him to stop calling me a baby!"

"Payton Amanda, stop yelling and go to your room." He said to his daughter. "Landon Michael, go to your room also."

"Fine!" Payton said stomping away.

"Okay." Landon said walking to his room.

Just as they went to their rooms, he heard Mason crying. He walked to the nursery and picked up Mason. He calmed him down and put him back down in the baby bed. He then went to talk to Landon and Payton. He went to Payton's room first but she was asleep. So, he went to Landon's room next.

"Landon, you can't call your sister a baby." John said sitting down by him.

"But she is a baby." Landon replied.

"You need to be nice to your sister, understand?" He asked.

"Okay." Landon said. "Do I have to take a nap? Can I just read in here?"

"You can read." John said leaving.

He went back and checked on Mason, who had fallen back asleep. He made his way to the bathroom and cleaned it up. He then made his way to the kitchen and stared cleaning it up. It was then that Allie walked in.

"So, how was your day, sweetheart?" She asked him trying not to laugh at him cleaning up the spaghetti.

"This has been the day from hell." He said to her.

"Really?" She said with a smile. "Tell me about it." She said walking to him.

"Well, they fought over what to do." He said. "Finally, they agreed to play video games first and color next. Landon told Payton that coloring was for babies. Once we were playing games, they fought over the controllers. Then when we were coloring, Landon colored the walls of the play room."

"He did?" She asked helping him clean up the kitchen.

"Yes. Then we had lunch and they decided to throw spaghetti everywhere and say that each other sucked. And then Landon called Mason a stinky baby." He said cleaning up.

"Oh, of course. Landon is at the age where he hates being a brother." She said to her husband. She was trying so hard not to laugh.

"So, I sent them both upstairs to clean up. Then I put Mason down and went to check on them. They had soap all over the bathroom." He said turning to face her. He knew she loved that she was right. "I told them to take a nap and Landon said that naps were for babies like Payton and Mason. Payton yelled at Landon to not call her a baby. I sent her to her room and then sent Landon to his. Then I cleaned up."

"Sounds like you had a hard day." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You are so loving this." He said wrapping his around her waist. "You knew they were a handful and you so played me. Especially giving the kids spaghetti for lunch."

"I didn't play you. You were the one who said it couldn't be that big of deal to take care of three kids." She said. "And the kids love spaghetti plus you said you could handle everything with ease."

"I know. So, I guess this means I have to clean every week." He said to her.

"Well, I think we can work something out." She said kissing him.

"Really?" He asked kissing her back. He knew what she meant. "So, I don't have to clean?"

"No, we will work something out and you won't have to clean." She said kissing him.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." He replied.

"Good. Because I love you too." She replied.

Just as she leaned in to kiss him again, she heard Mason crying and Payton and Landon coming downstairs.

"I will go get Mason, you make sure that Landon and Payton behave themselves in the play room." She said kissing him quickly and walking upstairs to get Mason. The joy of having three kids, she thought.

"I have no idea how she handles these three everyday." He said to himself before walking to the play room.

Please Review!!


End file.
